femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orak (Darna vs. the Planet Women)
Orak (Eva Linda) is a secondary villainess in the 1975 Filipino fantasy film "Darna vs. the Planet Women". Orak, is a green-skinned and blue haired villainess. She wears a green and white bikini with with green opera gloves. She is a part of the Planet Women, ruled by Electra (Rosanna Ortiz). The other Planet Women include Carra (Lita Vasquez), Noche, and Mahiya. We know that Noche and Mahiya were played by Liza Zobel and Diana Villa, but we are not sure which is which. The plan of the Planet Women is to kidnap a bunch of Earth's leading scientists, force them to design, build and embed huge engines into the center of the Earth. Then they plan to fly the whole planet back to the Planet Women's home system. In so doing this, they would be stopping the planet's rotation and breaking its orbit, which will kill all the inhabitants. Orak apparently has something to do with snakes, as she slithers around on the ground like a snake in one of her scenes. She does this while she is sneaking into a Dr. Sarco's apartment at an army base. She announces herself as Orak, from the planet Arko Eris. Dr. Sarco is familiar with this planet, and the fact that the galaxy has twin suns. Just when she is about to abduct Dr. Sarco, Darna busts through the door, leaving her shape in the doorway. Orak makes snakes appear out of thing air when she's battling with Darna. The two wrestle around till Darna notices Doc being strangled by a big Orak-induced boa constrictor and runs over to save him. Orak knows she's out of her league, and uses this time to escape. It is up to Darna (Vilma Santos) to thwart their plan and defeat the Planet Women. The Planet Women hypnotize Ramon (Zandro Zamora), Darna's boyfriend, and use him to lure Darna into a trap. Electra then uses Ramon as hostage to get Darna to gather up the scientists. Darna challeges Electra to a winner take all fight. If Electra wins, Darna will help the Planet Women enslave the Earth. If Darna wins, they have to pack up all their evil plans and head home. After a few minutes of a splendid catfight that includes in air fighting, Darna gets Electra into a submission hold which ends the battle. Electra then honors her word and flies off in her ship never to be seen again. Darna became a cultural icon in the Philippines, created in 1947 when the country was struggling to come out of the devestation of World War II. She became one of the first heroines in film in 1951, and she inspired 14 movies along with countless shows, magazines, spoofs and spin-offs. She served as a salve to a country looking for a champion, and became ain icon of Truth, Justice and the Filipino way. Gallery Screenshot 269.jpg Screenshot 270.jpg Screenshot 271.jpg Screenshot 272.jpg Screenshot 273.jpg screenshot_281.jpg screenshot_282.jpg screenshot_283.jpg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1970s Category:Brunette Category:Bikini Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Boots Category:Catfight Category:Alien Category:Fate: Karma Houdini